The Ways to Shocking Your Parents
by ILoveAllPairing
Summary: Cara membunuh kebosanan adalah dengan mengerjai para orang tua. Berikut adalah cara-cara para anak-anak guardian Vongola Primo untuk mengerjai mereka.—First Way, Berikan sebuah test pack dengan hasil positif (bukan milik kalian) pada mereka & katakan di depan mereka "ayah, aku hamil."—Satu dari sekian banyak cara./Warn:DON'T TRY AT HOME! YAOI! My first ffic KHR sorry if it's bad XD


"Bosan…"

.

Dan perkataan dari pemuda berambut cokelat itu menunjukkan respon dari keenam orang lainnya yang ada disana yang segera mengiyakan.

.

"Kufufufu~ aku punya ide…"

…

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjai orang tua kita?"

.

**The Ways to Shocking Your Parents**

.

Genre : Family/Humor (Slight Romance)

Rated : T

Pairing : D18, 6927, 8059, DaeGio, U02, 1stCavallonexAlaude (Slight 10069, S80, and the other pairing slight crack pairing)

Family Pairing : 1stGen Vongola x 10thGen Vongola

Warning : Yaoi, Bad Humor, DON'T TRY TO YOUR PARENT! (LOL!), Typo dkk. **YANG BACA PLIS LIHAT A/U**

KHR © Amano Akira

_._

_First Way, Dengan semua cara, dapatkan sebuah test pack kehamilan dengan hasil positif dari orang lain. Temui mereka dengan wajah serius, dan katakan "Ayah/ibu, aku hamil."_

_._

**Tsuna**

Jangan tanyakan darimana pemuda moe berusia 13 tahun yang hanya mengikuti ide dari sepucuk nanas berjalan untuk mengerjai orang tua mereka mendapatkan sebuah benda berbentuk lonjong dengan dua buah garis merah di salah satu bagian dari benda itu.

Ia hanya menyetujui karena bosan, dan entah kenapa dengan segala cara yang tidak perlu dituliskan, sepucuk nanas yang nista itu mendapatkan sebuah **test pack **berhasil positif yang ia berikan pada sang moe bernama Taru Tsunayoshi Sawada itu.

Mengetuk pintu dengan pelan di salah satu ruangan yang ada di mansion super besar nan luas itu.

"Papa, ini Tsuna…"

…

"Masuklah Tsuna," suara yang gentle yang selalu membuat author yang membayangkan bagaimana jika mendapati suara seperti itu dihadapannya segera menyahut dan membuat pemuda itu membuka pintu di depannya.

Menemukan seorang pria berambut kuning yang tampak mengerjakan sebuah laporan, dan segera menghentikan dan tersenyum menemukan anaknya itu. Giotto Taru Sawada, seorang single parent yang entah bagaimana bisa kepincut oleh sepucuk semangka berjalan itu tampak menautkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Tsuna, ada apa?"

"Papa—" Tsuna tampak (mencoba untuk) menunjukkan tatapan sedihnya, dan actingnya sungguh, bahkan sepertinya membuat Giotto yang memiliki Hyper Intuition tidak akan bisa mengatakan kalau saat itu ia sedang berbohong. Dengan segera ia berjalan dan berdiri gugup di depan Giotto, sebelum meletakkan benda itu di depan ayahnya, "—aku hamil."

…

"DAEMON SPADE, PERGI KE RUANGANKU SEKARANG JUGA DENGAN ANAKMU ATAU KAU AKAN TIDUR DI KEBUN NANAS UNTUK SATU BULAN SETELAH INI!"

Dan sebut saja Tsunayoshi meragukan kalau ayahnya bahkan tahu kalau ia adalah laki-laki dan bukan perempuan—dan ia tidak akan mungkin bisa hamil. Dan saat sepasang keluarga buah tropis (—dihajar) maksudnya, sepasang keluarga mist guardian itu datang, Giotto segera menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tajam dan mereka hanya terdiam begitu juga dengan Tsuna yang ditahan oleh ayahnya.

.

.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk menggunakan kondom saat kau melakukannya ROKUDO MUKURO!"

-oOo-

**Hayato**

Siapa yang bilang kalau untuk membuat orang tua kalian terkena serangan jantung harus berhadapan satu-satu dengan mereka? Gokudera Hayato tidak perlu memiliki waktu privasi untuk melakukan itu, termasuk saat ayahnya—G sedang bersantai dengan Giotto dan Ugetsu segera datang.

Tentu dengan sebuah test pack yang entah didapatkan oleh si nanas berjalan itu darimana.

"Ada apa bocah?!"

"Aku—" ketiga orang dewasa yang sedang menikmati teh sore mereka tampak menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Gokudera pada mereka, "—aku hamil."

…

Kita lihat ekspresi mereka? Giotto tampak terdiam dengan wajah datar namun senyuman membeku bahkan cangkir di tangannya yang sudah sampai setengah menuju mulutnya tampak tidak bergerak. Ugetsu? Hanya tertawa seperti biasa namun tawanya terdengar cukup aneh dan juga datar.

Dan G?

PRANG!

Sumpah, Hayato tidak pernah melihat ayahnya se-shock itu, dan ia rasa rencananya cukup berhasil walaupun ia tidak percaya ayahnya lupa kalau ia adalah laki-laki dan tidak akan mungkin bisa hamil.

Ia bahkan bisa melihat kalau warna rambut ayahnya yang sudah mendekati pink sekarang semakin pucat seiring memucatnya wajahnya. Walaupun ia tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian alam itu bisa terjadi.

.

G tampak berdecak dan mengeluarkan uang 200.000 Yen untuk Giotto dan Ugetsu.

"Sudah kubilang kalau ia yang akan berakhir dihamili oleh Takeshi bukan? Salahmu sendiri bertaruh 100.000 Yen untuk mengatakan Hayato yang akan menghamili Takeshi…"

"Hahaha, kau tidak pernah bisa diatas saat bersamaku G tidak mungkin Hayato akan berakhir menjadi seme bukan?"

"Sial—kenapa kau membiarkan bocah baseball itu berada di'atas'mu HAYATO!"

-oOo-

**Takeshi**

"Hahaha, sepertinya itu menarik!"

Itu yang menjadi satu kalimat yang keluar saat nanas berjalan aka Mukuro mengatakan untuk mengerjai orang tua mereka. Dan disinilah ia, dengan sebuah test pack yang tentu saja didapatkannya dari—sudahlah, author tidak perlu menjelaskan.

Padahal bahkan Takeshi tidak mengerti apa arti dari hasil dua garis merah yang ada di salah satu bagian dari test pack itu. Namun, dengan beberapa pelatihan dari Mukuro, dan beberapa dialog yang segera ia hafalkan saat sedikit ia mempelajarinya, dengan segera ia mengangguk saja.

Dan ia segera berjalan menemui ayahnya yang sedang bermeditasi di sebuah dojo di mansion Vongola dan duduk tenang di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Takeshi?"

"Nee otou-san, akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak badan. Dan saat aku mencoba untuk berkonsultasi dengan—" pada bagian ini, entah kenapa ia melupakan dialog yang sudah ia hafalkan, dan hanya satu nama yang terlintas di dalam fikirannya, "—Squallo, ia segera memberikanku benda ini dan menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal yang aneh seperti memberikannya sedikit… yah seperti ini?"

Ugetsu yang tampaknya sudah cukup memiliki banyak alasan untuk menghentikan meditasinya dan melihat apa yang diberikan pada Takeshi. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia berdiri dari tempatnya dengan segera.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku pergi sebentar Takeshi," Ugetsu tersenyum seperti biasa namun saat itu ditambah sebuah bonus aura membunuh disekelilingnya, "dan katakan pada para koki untuk menyiapkan peralatan sushiku karena aku akan membuat sushi hiu setelah kembali…"

"Hahaha, baiklah otou-san!"

Takeshi hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya. Dan setelah kejadian yang sebenarnya sebuah fitnah tidak sengaja yang dilakukan oleh Takeshi, Varia bersumpah untuk tidak ingin membuat Asari Ugetsu datang ke markas mereka lagi dan Giotto sedikit bingung dengan hal itu namun menganggap ada sesuatu yang tidak disukai Varia dari Ugetsu—meski yang lebih tepat adalah ada sesuatu yang ditakuti oleh Varia.

Dan oh, malam itu mereka benar-benar makan malam dengan sushi hiu dan juga sup sirip ikan hiu. Poor Alo.

-oOo-

**Kyouya**

"Aku hamil."

Oke, siapa sangka kalau Hibari Kyouya akan ikut dalam permainan seperti ini bukan? Namun, karena sebuah ejekan herbivore dan seorang herbivore yang paling ia benci bernama Mukuro, pada akhirnya ia berada disini dengan tatapan datarnya dan memberikan sebuah test pack pada Alaude yang ada di depannya. Saat mereka berada di ruangan Alaude di CEDEF, dan entah beruntung atau tidak Iemitsu, sang second-in-commander Alaude sedang membuka pintu.

…

"Hn…" Alaude tampak memutar borgol sebelum mengunci tangan Kyouya yang ada di depannya. Alaude tampak memutar sebuah nomor handphone yang ada di Handphonenya dengan segera. Oh, Hibari Kyouya tentu tidak bisa menandingi flame ayahnya terutama saat ayahnya menggunakan kekuatan penuh untuk itu.

"MIO CARO ALAUDE~! TUMBEN KAU MENGHUBUNGIKU DULU—" suara dari sambungan yang memiliki Phone ID "Kuda Jingkrak" itu tampak segera diputus oleh Alaude dengan segera.

"Jangan harap aku mau bertemu denganmu sampai anakmu menjelaskan apa yang ia lakukan pada anakku."

—PIK!

Tanpa babibu, Alaude memutuskan panggilan dan segera menatap Kyouya yang tampak menggerutu pelan dan akan menyerangnya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyerangku Kyouya," dan bahkan seorang perfek seperti Hibari Kyouya memiliki ketakutan. Dan salah satunya adalah saat melihat ayahnya sangat serius dan marah besar seperti sekarang, "kau akan dihukum dalam penjara sebelum kekasihmu itu menjelaskan dan bertanggungjawab dengan semua ini."

Dan Kyouya benar-benar ingin menggigit sosok nanas berjalan itu saat ini hingga mati—dan bersumpah untuk tidak akan mengerjai ayahnya lagi. Walaupun hanya coba-coba. Dan siapa sangka bahkan Alaude mempercayai sebuah istilah yang disebut M-Preg meskipun itu sama sekali tidak mungkin terjadi.

.

Sepertinya ada yang belum dijelaskan? Oh, Sawada Iemitsu—second-in-command CEDEF dan juga sepupu Giotto? Orang-orang menjadi jarang melihatnya, namun desas-desus yang beredar mengatakan kalau beberapa orang melihatnya keluar masuk ruangan bertuliskan "asylum".

Oh, whatever…

-oOo-

**Mukuro**

"Kufufufu~"

"Nfufufu~"

"Kufufufu~"

"Nfufufu~"

Chrome Dokuro hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat ayah dan kakaknya yang tampak tertawa bersahutan seperti itu selama 15 menit lamanya setelah kakaknya dengan nistanya melakukan perbuatan paling usil yang pernah dilakukan olehnya.

Setelah mengambil sebuah hasil test pack yang dimanipulasi oleh seorang dokter dengan inisial S.H.A.M.A.L dengan sedikit ancaman dan juga ilusi yang berbahaya, pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan 6 buah test pack itu dan memberikannya pada keenam anak lainnya untuk mengerjai orang tua mereka.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, aku sudah melakukannya sebanyak 3x dan dibantu oleh dokter mesum yang dikenal oleh paman G dan juga tako head itu," jawab Mukuro dengan senyumannya yang tenang, "aku benar-benar hamil?"

…

Dan dengan segera Daemon menghubungi dokter yang bersangkutan dan tampak menunggu jawaban.

"Katakan kalau anakku tidak hamil dengan dua buah alasan—satu dia laki-laki," oh, satu orang yang sadar kalau sebenarnya anak-anak mereka adalah laki-laki, dan tidak mungkin hamil. Congratz Daemon, "kedua karena ini hanyalah keisengannya dan kau terlibat karena ia mengancam akan mengatakan kalau selain pervert kau juga seorang Fujodanshi," oh dan pemikiranmu sangat benar Daemon, dan sepertinya apa yang diancamkan oleh Shamal sekarang bocor.

"Dan sebagai tambahan, tentang ancamanmu itu Mukuro sudah mengatakannya pada banyak orang sebelum ia mengancammu…"

Dan beberapa pembicaraan dan sepertinya Mukuro dan Chrome tampak mendengar suara gerutuan dari sebrang dan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba saja diam.

—PIK!

"Baiklah," bahkan saat ini Spade tampak menghentikan senyuman mesumnya dan juga tawa anehnya dan menatap tajam kearah Mukuro, "aku bisa menoleransi kalau kau hamil. Tetapi—"

Mukuro tampak mengerutkan alisnya.

.

"—dokter itu mengatakan kalau anakmu memiliki rambut putih dan juga memiliki indikasi marshmallow addict, bukan hanya kau menurunkan derajatmu menjadi uke, tetapi kau malah membiarkan mare boy itu yang menjadi ayahnya. Itu yang tidak bisa kuterima…"

Dan Mukuro benar-benar mengutuk sang dokter mesum yang dengan seenaknya saja membuat ia harus menjelaskan panjang lebar kali tinggi pada ayahnya untuk mengatakan kalau itu hanyalah lelucon. Dan selain ia laki-laki normal yang tidak bisa hamil, dan ia memang mengancam Shamal, ia juga harus mengatakan kalau ia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan marshmallow addict itu.

Membayangkannyapun tidak pernah akan ia lakukan.

.

Dan dr. Shamal tahu, kalau tidak perlu penyakit aneh seperti Sakura-kura yang ia berikan pada Hibari Kyouya untuk membuat Rokudo Mukuro jera dengan apa yang dilakukan padanya.

-oOo-

[ Kesimpulan (All Children) : Menggunakan test pack untuk mengerjai orang tua adalah hal yang buruk untuk dilakukan. Selain untuk mental diri sendiri, namun juga untuk orang lain. ]

.

[ Saran untuk Orang tua: Sebaiknya pastikan dengan baik kalau anak-anak kalian berjenis kelamin laki-laki, jangan bertaruh untuk sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi, jangan percaya dengan kata-kata "M-Preg" dan jangan percaya dengan seorang dokter mesum yang fudanshi. ]

-PART 1. END-

Oke, baru masuk fandom KHR sudah buka kartu aja XD

.

Ini cara sebenarnya cara yang saya bikin sendiri, walaupun ga pake test pack saya pernah nyobain ini ke ortu saya dan walaupun si papa ga kena jebakan, tapi si mama sudah koar-koar mau marahin ane.

.

Iya, saya sebenernya orang yang suka ngisengin bahkan orang tua sekalipun. Jadi, bisa dibilang kalau yang dilakuin di cara-cara ini saya pernah lakuin tapi yang pas buat dibikin humor disini baru nemu satu XD

.

**Ada yang mau bantu saya? Cari cara-cara buat ngusilin ortu-ortu. Ntar saya bikinin di chap selanjutnya dengan semua guardian 10****th**** yang jadi anak dari guardian 1****st**** yang bakal ngelakuin.**

Kalau ga ada yang bikin… saya ga bisa bikin chap lanjutannya ._. atau di owari aja soalnya ini gaje?

Maaf ya Gaje, soalnya ini first ffic saya XD


End file.
